


Karkat ==> Feel Better

by Lpsloverlol



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Kinda, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lpsloverlol/pseuds/Lpsloverlol
Summary: Honestly, pretty old.Karkat finally finds a way to deal with his thoughtsKarkat's POV





	

Why?

 

Whenever you think you're finally happy, something always gets fucked up.  
And you can't help but get the feeling that it's because of you.  
You're just always destined to be sad and alone and just so fucking miserable.

 

You curse at the stars as the image comes back, Gamzee and Terezi together, just after they both have broken from you.  
Like you were just forgotten as their black romance bloomed, no matter how bad it was for them. You've tried to auspistise with them, but they just don't comply. It's so fucking frustrating.  
How does Kanaya do this all the time?

It's like you've disappeared from either of their minds.  
"Fucking stupid..." you mutter behind your teeth.  
Whether at yourself or the situation, you can't tell.

"Vantas."

Someone's calling you. Turn around fuckface. Don't ignore him.

"Vantas," the call comes again.

You hide your face in your arms, crossed over your knees. You don't want anyone to see this weak side of you. Not yet.

You hear footsteps approach but still don't look up.  
An arm lays across your shoulders and gives you a small squeeze.

"Karkat?"

Finally, you look up. It's Dave.  
Of course you already knew that by his voice, but you're happy. You're happy he's here.

He holds his arms out for a hug and you accept it, translucent red tears staining his outfit.  
"Now, tell me what's wrong."  
"Everything," you mumble.

He rubs your shoulder comfortingly, "why's that?"

You give it second thought but finally give in.  
"Terezi and Gamzee... it's like they've replaced me so fast and I'm just forgotten in the seams. I hate it. I hate this feeling."

Dave just nods and gives you another tight squeeze before standing up.  
You watch him but stay in your spot.

"Wanna go alchemize some ice cream," he asks you with a half-smile. An understanding smile. He pointed his thumb out of the room in a gesture.

He must have gone through this with Terezi too. Of course. You scold yourself for being so thoughtless.

You nod slowly and he gives you his hand to help you stand. You take it, and he leads you out.


End file.
